Capacitance bridge circuits for evaluating capacitive acceleration sensors are known (Leuthold H., Rudolf F., An ASIC for High-Resolution Capacitive Accelerometers, Periodical: Sensors and Actuators, 1990, Page 278-281), in which an acceleration sensor consisting of a movable center electrode and two stationary electrodes form two capacitances, whose relative capacitance with respect to each other is a measure of an acceleration. In the measuring mode, the potential of the measuring electrodes relative to the center electrode is periodically changed in a predetermined switching sequence, and the resultant charges flowing to and from the center electrode are integrated and converted into a voltage signal. With a different switching sequence, it is said to be possible to exert an electrostatic force on the center electrode at an averaged time, and thereby monitor the functioning of the sensor.